Golden King, Red Queen
by Brytte Mystere
Summary: To HomoSocks: It was a game, for them. She wanted him, but wouldn't surrender. He wanted her, but loved her resistance. Who will give up first? Gilgamesh/Rin [Hiatus]
1. I

**A/N: This fanfic has been inspired by HomoSocks and his fanfic _"Too Close To The Sun"_ , one of the only Gilgamesh/Rin fics I've been able to find, and one that I'll recommend to the ends of time.**

 **Well, for those who haven't read it (GO AND READ IT!), the premise is that Rin came back to the Tohsaka household, after Gilgamesh had been summoned, to try and see her father again. She found the Golden King instead, with... _strange_ consequences.**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Pairing: Gilgamesh/Rin**

 **Rating: M**

 **Now betaed by Quicksilver1881!**

 _ **Golden King, Red Queen**_

He still couldn't believe the _sheer_ audacity of her! The mere idea of being able to see him should have _made her want to go_ to the church.

Of course, he knew what she was trying to do. And it wouldn't work. No way.

After all, he _knew_ she wanted him, he had seen her reaction to his presence -it had been part of the reason he hadn't killed her on the spot the first time they met-, and he could hear it, in her voice, how much she seemed to loose herself with him.

But then, he thought, part of her beauty, that which had put her over Saber herself, was that even if she _wanted_ him, even if deep down she would love to just let herself go and give herself to him, she wouldn't allow herself to do it.

The mere idea of _surrendering_ was unthinkable to Rin Tohsaka. And thus, a war of wills had been created between them.

Who would give in first?

 _Of course,_ Gilgamesh knew he would win. Another outcome would be impossible. If, in fact, he grew tired of her resistance, he would take her, as was his right, but for now he loved to see her, struggling with her own desires, her fierce determination was one of the reasons she captivated him.

. _oO_ o _Oo._

Every single time she contacted him, she found herself in some kind of _limbo_ , a perfect nothingness where the only thing on her mind was _him_. Merely hearing his voice, or seeing him from afar, had exactly the same results.

It didn't matter if they didn't talk, it didn't matter if it had been ten years since the last time they had had a somewhat proper conversation, because her imagination had been able to create all kind of situations. It was embarrassing, and she would deny it to the very end of her lifespan, but he was the only one who could make her _feel_ anything.

The only thing that could make her feel _something_ , the only thing that kept her _grounded_ was _him_. But _damn her_ if she ever surrendered. He was already far too prideful, and after all, this game they were playing was... _amusing_.

Even if he would never confess it, she was able to know, just by his voice -that voice she had heard so many times, taunting her, making her legs weak-, that he liked her resistance.

He had been a magnificent hunter, after all, and he was hunting her. But she was determined to be as elusive as possible. The best prey he ever had, in human female form, at least.

But it was getting harder, and only her strict control over herself had kept her from going to him, creepy church or not. He was in her mind, engraved in her soul, that connection she had felt from the start, the same that made every single possible romantical candidate fade in the background, because it was _him_ , only _him_. He was the only one who would make her feel something.

So she had to focus on something else. During the day, at least, and she allowed herself to be distracted by her lessons, her very own masquerade, Sakura, _anything_. It was temporary.

It didn't matter what was holding her attention, because he would find his way back to her, until her attention was fully on him. At night, it was impossible to resist. When the moon was up in the sky, her hands caressed her skin, and her only thought was about _him_.

 _How would it feel? His hands on her body? Would he be rough with her? Would he be tender?_

Her own mind betrayed her with improper thoughts, until she could almost feign that he was there, right by her side, on her, _in_ her, until her vision faded out, and her whole body shivered in pleasure.

Every day, her determination would be weaker, until she had finished her morning routine, and on her way to school she would start thinking about all the reasons she had to keep herself away from him.

 _He's dangerous. He wouldn't commit. He had raped every single female on his kingdom..._

But as she walked to her class, feeling the eyes of the other students on her, she couldn't help it, asking herself what would he think of her now, all grown up.

 _Would he look at her like the others? Would lust colour his gaze? What would he do_ -oh, the idea was tantalizing- _if he ever found her with someone else?_

It was sinful, to ever think like that, but she _knew_. He considered her _his_ , and she wasn't fully sure if he wasn't right.

 _.oO_ o _Oo._

She remembered, years ago, during her 15th birthday, how the gift had been delivered.

It was a nightgown. A silky, scarlet coloured nightgown. With golden decorations. _A see-through nightgown!_

He had sent it from France, with an elaborate post card, wishing her a _good birthday_. As if he hadn't just sent her a completely inappropriate gift.

Honestly, she loved it. There was nothing like feeling the silk hug her body, and looking herself in the mirror, she could admit that she felt _sexy_. Rin could almost _see_ him by her side, smirking, his red eyes fixed on her, as his perfect lips moved, and even if she couldn't hear a thing -it was too hazy, too light, her body _always_ reacted to him, even if he wasn't really there-, she knew what he was saying.

" _Mine"_

. _oO_ o _Oo_.

 **A/N: Sooo... I'll leave this here, for now, at least. What do you think, HomoSocks? Was it okay? Will I ever manage to inspire you to write the "M" part of _"Too Close To The Sun"_?**


	2. II

**A/N: Well...** __ **, I understand your plight. And still on my quest to inspire** _ **HomoSocks**_ **, I'll recede and be the first one to write the "M" part. Gods, I really hope you like it...** **Btw, this scene happens some time after the first chapter, like, almost a week or so.** **I'm uploading this at 1** **am** **, so sorry if there's any grammar fail.**

 _ **Golden King, Red Queen**_ _ **II**_

He was smirking, seemingly pleased with himself at her obvious clumsiness.

To be honest, it wasn't Rin's fault. How could she have known that she would have difficulty walking straight? It was so bad that she hadn't even been able to go to Homurabara, since her body had apparently become jelly. That his red gaze made her weak in the knees wasn't helping, either.

And then, just when she was about to start cooking their meal, she _felt_ him right behind her. Of course, having him that close just made her blush more. The memories were too raw to ignore, and his scent was like her very own aphrodisiac. His hand, that was at that very moment caressing her hip, just made it all worse. It was a test to her self-control. But she somehow managed to finish a proper meal for two, even when he started leaving kisses on her neck.

 _She could feel his smirk against her skin._

"It's done, Gilgamesh" she wanted to think that her voice had been clear and composed, even if her body kept betraying her, flushed as she was.

"Of course it is, Rin" his tone was definitely amused. _Oh, damn him!_

Rin had to eat then under his unwavering stare, biting her bottom lip quite often to stop herself from reacting, because _somehow_ he was managing to make _eating_ a wicked innuendo.

When they had finished, she started washing the dishes, only to feel him behind her again. Luckily, this time around he actually let her finish before acting. Thus, the moment she put the last dish in the draining rack, his hands took her hips, rubbing her bottom against his crotch, and even through the clothing that kept them apart, she could feel him, already hard, making her put her hands on the countertop to keep her balance.

" _Master..."_ she knew he was teasing her, but his voice had an instantaneous effect on her body.

It was confusing, as many things regarding him were, because he hadn't had such an effect _before_. And Rin would love to say that nothing would have happened without the whole mess with Caster and her dagger, but she had been _his_ from the very second he had rested his red gaze on her, both knowing it would be just a question of _when_ , not a question of _if_.

He had always been able to make her blush, even if only with a smile (which would more often than not be a _smirk_ ), besides _that night_ he had only needed to whisper to her all the things he wanted to do, to get her ready for him, even before the caresses and the kisses.

His hands caressed her bum to the very end of her skirt, making her moan in spite of her will, her control shattering by the second when his skin touched hers without barriers, his fingers playing with the border of her panties. One of his hands went up then, under her pullover, leaving goosebumps in his path, until he reached her breasts, making circles around her nipples.

She knew what he was going to do, but then he started to kiss her neck, his teeth not applying enough pressure as to break the skin, yet leaving behind marks that she would have a hard time explaining if they were ever seen at Homurabara. Right then, she couldn't care less. Gilgamesh had found that place that made it hard to think, which made her moan for more, muttering his name like a prayer, her voice already husky.

With him, her pride had been swept away the very first time he made her come, leaving her completely dishevelled in his arms, even if he hadn't had a single hair out of place.

He ripped her knickers off, not leaving her a single moment to express her indignation before he touched her clit, moving his fingers slowly, using her own wetness as lubricant, and her complaint turned into a half-moaned version of his name. She was aware of the words leaving her lips, her begs, his kisses, his touch. Nonetheless, he kept teasing her.

Gilgamesh was hovering over her, enjoying every sound he produced from her, just by touching the right places, at the right times, like a musician. She was his instrument, and he delighted himself by making her come undone under him, making that burning passion she held so carefully hidden under her cold armour shine through her blushes, her moans, her blazing eyes, loving every time she shouted his name. He could almost see her soul then, burning with a passion previously unseen, that had captivated him from the very first second their eyes met.

She was close, her fingers curling on the black marble he had bent her over, legs as wide as she could open them, her wet heat against his crotch. Even if he was still covered by his pants, Gilgamesh could feel her heat, which didn't help him keep himself controlled. Anyway, he wanted to make her come first, to feel her whole body tensing, her breath ragged, her husky voice trying to say his name, to push her silky hair to the side, leaving her neck vulnerable to his kisses. He always made her come first, and this wouldn't be an exception.

He left her breasts to caress her back, and Rin didn't know if he was trying to soothe her or keep her bent, nor did she care.

Not much time later she shouted his name again, his strong hold and the countertop the only things keeping her from falling to the floor on her knees, her legs too weak to support her.

Rin knew he wouldn't give her much time to recover, hearing his pants touch the floor, his hot skin marking a sharp contrast between the coldness of the marble she was bent over and the fire her golden king gave her, before his hands took her pullover off, and she barely had time to steady her legs on the ground when he sheathed himself into her, grasping her hips almost painfully, and she smiled, another moan leaving her throat, knowing that the mark of his hands would last for days.

She still wasn't completely back from her orgasm, but when he whispered her name, she knew what to say, what he wanted to hear from her, before moving a single inch.

" _My king... Please..."_

She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking. He moved then, causing them both to moan, their voices making a lustful melody while their bodies started a frenzied dance, older than time, his hands roaming on her body, their mouths rejoining in a passionate kiss, and her moans became higher and higher, in harmony with his, deeper and deeper.

It was exhilarating for him, to have her at his mercy like that, and he swore no mongrel would ever sheath themselves in her, or listen to her melody. He had claimed her, and no one would have her as he had. He would hunt every single idiot that even though of taking her from him. _She was part of his treasure_ , had been so since the very first second he saw her, and thus would be forever held in his _Gate of Babylon_ , even if she still wasn't aware of that fact.

She was _his_ , and he was addicted to her, like he knew she was to him. He had been her first, and he would be her last. No one would ever enjoy her heat, no one would touch her like he did.

Rin was shouting his name, louder and louder, until her voice was hoarse, and even then, her body arched against his, on her tiptoes, to compensate for the 23 centimetres between them, and he was losing himself into her, as her heat's grip strengthened, her heartbeat going crazy with his, as he could perceive through his grip on her breasts. Everything dissolved into the background, until the only thing on his mind was her, her body between his arms, her addictive smell making everything hazy. He knew he was close, and so he touched her more fervently. _She always had to come first. It was his pride as a king!_ Thus, only when his beautiful queen had reached her peak again did he allow himself to come too, with her hoarse shout still in his ears, shooting his seed into her without a care in the world.

They stayed like that for some minutes, intertwined over the countertop, his hands right next to hers on the marble, keeping his weight from her.

Once he left her sheath, Rin turned around to enjoy the sight. Gilgamesh was still looking at her, his cheeks slightly flushed, the red in his irises interlacing with the gold in a breathtaking sight. She could keep looking at him forever, her mind trying to engrave every centimetre of him into her very soul, just like this. He looked humanly divine, like a god on earth, and never had he looked like the Keystone of Heavens more than then.

He kissed her then, more slowly, without the urgent passion they had shared before.

Now the kiss was merely a way to keep the contact, to share their souls, as in that old legend. It was their way of saying _"I love you"_.

 **A/N: There. That's my first lemon ever between those two.**


End file.
